


Napping?

by Severe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severe/pseuds/Severe
Summary: Draco and Harry had a long day, and need to take a nap, or maybe not?





	Napping?

Harry has always been unnaturally talented at taking naps wherever he could bloody lay down at. This was one of the first oddities that made Draco fall for Harry in the first place. In their apartment Draco has come across Harry in a variety of awkward and uncomfortable positions, including the time Harry was stretched across the stairs with legs and arms at weird angles. Draco discovered to leave Harry to his unusual napping habits, he gets rather cranky when his naps end abruptly. Draco just smiles to himself, covers Harry with a blanket, and continues on. 

It was a hot summer afternoon, Draco and Harry went on a walk around the park earlier in the day. They proceeded home after having some lunch at the local pub to find their apartment stuffy and uncomfortable. Draco flung all their windows open and let the subtle wind flow through their home. Draco turns around and leans against the counter and watches the view of Harry yawning and stretching his arms over his head and raising up on his toes. His shirt rids slightly upwards revealing some soft golden skin. Draco continues to stare at his boyfriend with ease and watched as Harry’s eyes flutter opened. Those bright eyes, filled with curiosity and amusement search Draco’s body.

“Why is it so bloody warm in here.” Harry mentioned lightly while walking towards Draco and hooking his arm behind Draco’s knees and lifting him up into his arms in one sudden movement. 

With a small squeak from the sudden movement, “And how is this going to help?” Draco asked attempting to sound annoyed but only seeming half convincing.

“It’s not,” Harry said pressing warm kisses to Draco’s neck and walking towards the hallway, “I saw you staring at me and wanted to see what is on your mind” 

Draco relaxing at Harry’s touch, regardless of his boyfriend’s weird behavior. “Just the usual, you know, but mostly you.”

“Oh, I better be on your mind after the look I saw you giving me.” Harry says smiling as they turn the corner into the living room. Harry deposits Draco on the couch and climbs on top of Draco, resting his head on Draco’s chest and considering Draco’s grey eyes.

“You never know I could be seeing someone else on the side—” Draco falters as Harry grinds his hips forward rubbing theirs groins together causing Draco lets out a small moan, “OH fuck.”

Harry continues moving and rotating his hips painfully slow as to torture Draco, “Sounds like I might have some competition”, Harry lifts Draco’s shirt and starts planting open mouth kisses on Draco’s chest “Should I be concerned?” 

Draco lets out a delicious moan. The two sensations of Harry’s mouth and the rocking of their hips are making Draco melt. With an unintentional upward jerk of Draco’s hips, Draco can feel Harry’s mouth turn up in a smile. “Don’t act so cocky Potter” Draco lets out softly. “You bloody well know that you’re the only one that can get me so hot this quickly”.

Harry hummed in appreciation as he captured Draco mouth and biting Draco’s bottom lip. Harry traces Draco’s jaw with light kisses, “You drive me crazy Draco”

“Harry, I need you inside me” Draco hisses out as Harry moves down to the blond’s neck kissing and biting hitting the perfect spots to make Draco fall apart. 

“So demanding sometimes, but I suppose I can indulge.” Harry said giving a wink to Draco and lifting Draco’s over his head and throwing over the end of the couch and doing the same to his own shirt. Harry, leaning back on Draco’s knees, leans forwards and presses his tan hands against the white chest and moves his hand down to Draco’s jeans. Harry unbuttoned them and scooted them off and threw them on the armchair. “Don’t you look delicious” Harry mentions, running his hand along Draco’s thigh and rising to cup the throbbing erection being restrained by the tight underwear.

Draco presses into Harry’s hand and lets out a soft gasp and laugh, “All yours to eat, but have you heard of not playing with your food you bloody tease.” Draco hears Harry chuckle and looks towards Harry to see bright lust filled eyes staring back at him. 

“Shush, enough talk, let me cherish you” Harry says while sliding Draco’s underwear down to release his cock. Harry flicks his tongue over the tip licking up the precum starting to leak from it. Harry takes Draco in his mouth and begins licking and sucking, enjoy Draco’s taste. 

Harry was always great at sucking Draco because he knew exactly what made Draco squirm. Harry was Draco’s length full into his month and cupping Draco’s balls. Draco was melting into the bed was feeling that at any moment the sensation of his release would cover both of them. But just as that thought crossed Harry pulled back and Draco’s cock popped out of his mouth. 

In Draco’s moan of protest, as Harry whispered something and then Draco felt Harry’s finger, coated in a slick substance, pushing past the cheeks searching for the tight pink hole. Draco lifted his hips to let Harry have better access. Draco felt the strong finger push into his hole. Sliding a finger in and out of Draco’s hole, Harry began pressing kisses against Draco’s thighs. The two sensations were making Draco melt into the bed. Harry added another finger and Draco laced his fingers into the raven hair, letting the sensation overtake him

“Oh fuck Harry, fuck” Draco gasped as Harry began scissor and the hole, “If you keep going I’m going to cum.” Just as Draco uttered the last words out Harry pulled back his fingers and lifted Draco’s legs over his shoulders and plunged his tongue into the recently vacant hole. The sensation made Draco lose all the remaining control he was trying to hold on to. 

Harry was pulling in and out with his tongue feeling Draco unravel under his touch. Harry released his tongue and replaced it with fingers hitting Draco’s prostate. “Cum for me Draco” harry almost whispers and with a few more hits, Draco is shooting his load over the front of him calling Harry’s name.

Harry settles Draco’s legs down and rise to Draco’s face. “I’m going to fuck you know.”

“Please Harry” Draco begged face flush

Harry pulled his jeans and pants down in one shift motion, He settled himself between Draco’s thighs. “You look so perfect.” Harry muttered.

He guided his cock to Draco’s hole, pushing in slowly. He watched Draco’s face closely, making sure their was no pain to be found, only pleasure. Draco’s eyes so dilated you barely saw the silver grey orbs. Draco winched when he felt the slight sting of Harry pushing his cock in, but that was as much pain as Draco felt. Draco was already getting hard again by the feeling of Harry pushing inch by inch into Draco until Harry was fully inside.  
“Harry you feel fucking fantastic” Draco exclaimed getting comfortable with Harry inside him. 

Before Draco could get too comfortable Harry pulled back to his head before thrusting back in. Draco moaned below him, his head reared back and his eyes shut tight. Draco was reduced to moans and whines as Harry kept thrusting into him. 

Harry couldn’t help but stare at Draco underneath him, and the way the an was becoming undone once again. Draco made another delicious noise when Harry pushed further inside of him. Merlin he was in love with this man and everything about him. He pushed in once more, striking Draco’s prostate again. 

Harry notices Draco’s forgotten erection and gripping it at the base and pulling up and down in the rhythm of his own thrusts. 

It was hard to imagine Draco had anything left in him but he cooed at Harry’s touch, shivering from the sensations. He came again shooting all over Harry’s hand. He lapped it up, and kissed Draco, sharing his taste with him. Draco moaned into Harry.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and began kissing and sucking at Harry’s neck. Harry gasped at the touch. “Draco, I’m going to come”

“Please Harry, fuck, please.” Draco whimpered 

Harry was able to thrusts a few more times, Draco feeling over stimulation before he felt Harry come undone. He felt Harry spill inside him with hot cum. Harry overcome with his release spilled out of Draco, and slumped on top of him, head resting on Draco’s belly. Draco reached down and pulled his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“That was amazing Harry” Draco said, gazing down on Harry’s relaxed form. 

“Hmm” Harry hummed shifting to look up at Draco, “ What do you say we take a nap”  
Draco smiled at his stunning boyfriend and let his eyes shift closed.

When Draco awoke he saw Harry was still stark naked, but with one leg hanging off the couch, the other folded next to him, and his arms draped around Draco. His face looked so peaceful, and Draco knew better then wake his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Fics. I love feedback and would love any suggestions that people feel like will help!
> 
> You can find my future works on:  
> @drarryandcompany


End file.
